


Daddy

by chrissyliz (orphan_account)



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teabagging, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Michael is still wearing his red lingerie from the gay court sketch and John discovered him wearing it.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A little, stupid and weird one-shot I thought off when I requested a picture from Reapersun, where Michael wears lingerie and John fucks him. I am sorry - I ship it till the end of time!

„Michael?“ John knocked at Mikes dressing room at the set of Monty Pythons Flying Circus. They had finished their days work and he wanted to end the day at a nearby pub. He stood in front of his door, waiting impatiently. „Hm…“ he knocked another time before he said „I come in.“ He opened the door to his room. „What is taking so long?“ John asked and noticed Michael was not there, maybe he changed clothes behind the dressing screen. „Where are you Michael?“   
The younger stood behind the folding screen and looked into the mirror, he whore red lingerie from the gay court sketch and quite enjoyed his reflection. „I’m here.“ He answered John who waited in his room. „Fine… at least I’ve found you… we want to got to the pub. Look sharp!“ He answered and walked over to take a look behind the screen. „Oh.“   
„What ?“  
„Uh.. nothing… didn’t expect you to be wearing something like that.“  
„Oh well… I like that lingerie a lot… you know.“  
„So you want to keep it … ?“   
„Maybe…“ Michael looked at the taller man and grinned „You like it too?“ If John was honest he loved it how Mike looked in saucy lingerie. He nodded „To be honest… I love it.“ He came closer and put his hands on the others hips. „It’s very sexy…“   
„Maybe I should wear ladies underwear more often?“  
„Y..yeah why not.“ John examined his lover and smirked, the knickers, the suspenders, the corset - everything suited him perfectly. „You look marvelous…darling. May I ask you to turn around?“ Michael chuckled softly „Of course, dear.“ He turned around and showed his posterior. „Like that ?“  
„Yes - perfectly fine.“ John reached out to gently grab his bum. „You also look a little naughty in that drag.“ Mike grinned, enjoying the little dirty talk and being touched by John. He decided to join in this little game. „I’ve been naughty.“  
„I see… walking around like a little slag.“  
„I’m sorry…“ he said, trying to sound as rueful as he could. „I believe you… but I still have to give you your punishment.“  
„N..no.. please.“  
„There is no way around…“ John smirked, taking Michaels hand and guided him to the sofa which stood in the middle of the room. He sat down and patted his knees „Come here… bend down on my lap.“ Mike was already turned on only by his imagination, he knew John would spank him, he enjoyed these little games and felt a thrill of joy. „Ok…“ he stated and did as he was told. „Good boy.“ John mumbled and stroke over Mikes back and buttocks. „You little rascal… what was on your mind wearing such undergarment… ?“ Michael waited a second before he answered „I.. don’t know… I thought it would be fun.“  
„Hm… well I don’t find it funny at all.“ John grinned and caressed his bare ass. „I’ll spank you… let’s say 15 times… you keep count of the slaps… If not you’ll be punished all over again, understood?“  
„Y..yes.“  
„Yes what?’“  
„Yes, sir.“ Michael felt his member becoming more stiff, a warm feeling splayed in his guts. John didn’t asked if Michael was ready, he just began with the punishment, letting his flat hand rush down onto his arse. Michael cried out „One…“ letting the pain sting on his skin. Another quick slap followed „Two.“ Some slaps later Michael could only feel the pain and his painfully erected penis between his legs. „14…“ he mumbled and added „Daddy… please.“ John enjoyed seeing the other like this, nearly out of control, squirming underneath him, his erection pressing against his legs. He stopped for a moment when he heard the word Daddy. What was that? Why did Michael said that ? It made him feel ruffled, he did not know Mike was into that kind of kink, maybe it was just because of his punishment. John looked down at him and said „Hush, dear…It’ll be over soon.“ He slapped him a last time and gently rubbed Mikes sore ass. It was quite red and probably ached a lot. „Hnm…“ Mike rubbed a little against John and turned around „I’m so sorry… Daddy.“ There it was again, this word that made John feel kinda uncomfortable but also pretty good. „Y..yes I know Mike… but you’ve regretted it and I forgive you for being so rude.“ John smiled good-tempered and kissed the other softly. Mike hummed gladly and kissed the older back. „Nhm…“ John now felt his throbbing member more than ever and he let his hands slide into Mikes knickers. He started to whimper like a little boy and closed his eyes. „Uhm… y..yes.“ he enjoyed every little touch, the sensation of Johns fingers tracing his cock. He wrapped his arms around Johns neck and started to breathe heavily when the other began to touch his balls too. „Hng… Da..Daddy.“ he gasped and kissed the others neck softly. „I..I love you.“ He mumbled and John continued pleasing him, moving his hand fast up and down. He watched Michaels face, his aroused facial expression - he loved him so much, he continued stroking his member and enjoyed watching the other squirm underneath his touch. „Hn… I..I…“ Mike stammered and looked helplessly at John. „Hush, darling…“ John said and tried to calm him down while finishing him off. Mike groaned loudly and came in Johns hand, gasping. „D..daddy…“ he mumbled and leaned forward to kiss the other softly „I love you…“ he whispered against his lips. He cuddled against the elder while John gently caressed his head, dreamily playing with his brown curls. He was still hard and felt the urge of relief rising up. Michael had recovered and crawled off Johns lap to sit next to him. Cleese watched him and Mike grinned soft „I’ll return the favor…“ he said and began to rub the other through his trousers. „You’re so hard, just because of me… what shall I do? Hm?“ He began to open the fly of John’s trousers and tugged his trousers and underpants down. „Uhm… it must ache a lot hm?“ He sight the others cock, truly amazed by the length and thickness. „Mike… boy… stop extending… will you?“ He muttered while Mike looked up at him „S..sorry.“ he thought he would be punished again if he teased him a bit more so decided to take his cock into his mouth. At first he just licked it, timidly before he began to take it all in - sucking it lustfully. He tried to take it all but couldn't quite handle it so he decided to take It out again, fueled by John’s moans. He kneeled in front of him and began to nibble on his testicles, teabagging his sack. Mike licked and sucked on his balls playfully. „Mi…Michael…, dear..“ John just stuttered, trying to muffle some louder groans, completely enjoying Mikes actions. „Uh… th.this is good.“ He leaned back and let him continue this way. Mike kissed them, licked them, sucked on them and finally took them fully in his mouth. John knew he wouldn’t last any longer and grabbed his cock, finishing himself and came right on Michaels face. „Nhm…y..yes.“ he groaned and looked down at the younger. „Look at you.“ Mike licked some of his semen from his lips and smirked „I am naughty indeed.“  
„Yes your are.“ John answered observating him while he licked his face clean. „Can I get a kiss?“  
„Uh… no you taste like semen…“  
„I taste like you.“ He retorted and chuckled softly. „Fine…“. Michael crawled up to John and gave him a small kiss. Johns hands trailed over Mikes back and he pressed his body against his own. „I love you honey.“ „I love you too - daddy.“ Michael said and grinned widely.


End file.
